The Wizard of Blue Cove
by ScifiCJ
Summary: When Miss Parker's house gets blown away, it takes her on an adventure to what should have been.


The Wizard of Blue Cove  
  
Once upon a time a little girl named Miss Parker lived in a house that had belonged to her beautiful mother in Blue Cove. A terrible storm came and Miss Parker ran into her house. The storm blew the house into the sky. It landed in a magical place called Oz, right on top of a wicked wizard named Cox. Only his shiny red shoes could be seen.  
  
Suddenly a good angel, Catherine Parker, magically appeared. She told Miss Parker to take the shoes and put them on her feet. "This is a man eat woman world. So now that you have the chance, you should wear the shoes in this place. By the way, you look good in red." Miss Parker slipped her feet into the shoes. Magically the man's shoes turned into bright red glittering five-inch stiletto heels.  
  
"But I don't want the damn shoes, I just want to go back to a nice home." Said little Miss Parker.  
  
"To find your way home, you must follow the red file brick road to the Emerald Centre. There you will find the great Wizard of Retribution. He can grant all your wishes." The angel went wink, wink.  
  
Dorothy started to follow the red file brick road. Along the way she made three friends. A Scarecrow named Angelo who wanted a brain, a Cowardly Lion named Sydney who wanted courage, and a Tin Man named Broots who wanted the heart of true love all for his own. But another evil wizard, Raines, made trouble for the group all along the way.  
  
Once he sent the group into some poison posies that would make the group forget everything they had learned about the wizard. But the good angel made a snowstorm. It destroyed the poison flowers and the friends woke up to the truth.  
  
Evil flying monkeys, Lyle and Mr. White, helped the wicked wizard capture Miss Parker and her friends. Miss Parker, in a fit of anger, threw a glass of vodka at the wicked wizard and he melted clean away! Miss Parker and her friends were once again on their way to the Emerald Centre.  
  
When they got to the Wizard of Retribution's door, there was a big sign posted: ON THE RUN. HAVE A PEZ. PICK UP PHONE WHEN RUNG. There was a clown Pez dispenser and a cell phone sitting beneath the sign. The phone rang.  
  
"What!" Parker yelled into the phone. "Let us the hell into the Centre, Pez Boy!"  
  
"Go away! Go away!" Said the Wizard. "I'm on a Pretend right now. Can't you read the sign."  
  
"Where's my 9mm and I'll show you a sign ." Parker responded. Miss Parker could be difficult at times when she didn't get her way.  
  
"Got to run away! Got to run away! No time to talk!" Jarod hung up the phone.  
  
Parker screamed through the door. "I've killed the Wicked Wizard so let me the hell in there now!"  
  
The Wizard was so impressed with the news that he opened the door. "Come in and I'll see what I can do for you." The Wizard's castle was even scarier inside. There were tables of Cheez Wiz, Mr. Potato Heads, Pez dispensers, and other various items scattered everywhere.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?" Asked Parker as she stepped over a Twister board in her five-inch stiletto heels.  
  
"A renewed childhood Miss Parker. Care for a breadcrumb?" Jarod tried handing her a Stella Dora Breakfast Treat.  
  
"Listen. I don't have time for this. I have places to be, people to see. Can you get me home or not?" Demanded Parker.  
  
"And I would like a new brain." Asked the Scarecrow.  
  
"And I courage." Asked the Cowardly Lion.  
  
"And I a heart." Asked the Tin Man.  
  
The Emerald Wizard thought a moment and then said. "Hearts can be broken Mr. Broots, so I will give you something more important and will sustain your heart forever." The Wizard waved a wand and a small little girl appeared. "Her name is Debbie. She will love you forever." Then the Wizard turned to the Scarecrow. "For you my friend I give you my friendship. For it's not having a brain that counts, but how you use it." And then he finally turned to the Cowardly Lion. "For you I give you the courage to forgive yourself. Courage always comes from inside. What happened to me all those years ago was not your fault."  
  
"This is all fine and dandy, but can I get the hell home already." Parker demanded again.  
  
The Wizard walked over to Miss Parker and held her hand. "But my dear Miss Parker, you have always had the means to go home. Turning points come every so often in your life. Embrace this one. Click your heels together and say your wish three times." He kissed her gently on the forehead and backed away. "Now close your eyes and make your wish."  
  
Parker reluctantly closed her eyes and made her wish. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." When Parker opened her eyes she found herself back safe in her mother's house. She could smell cookies baking in the oven. She entered the kitchen and saw her mother there picking up cookies off a cookie tray. "There you are Sweetheart. Your husband was looking for you. He's out back." Catherine Parker pointed toward the backyard.  
  
Miss Parker went to her mother and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much." Tears ran down her cheek.  
  
Catherine Parker wiped away her tears and said, "But I've always been right here." And touched Parkers heart. "Now go and get everyone and tell them that the cookies are ready." Her Mom pushed her towards the door.  
  
Miss Parker opened the door to see a yard full of people. Broots and Debbie were playing badminton. Sydney, Michelle and Nicholas were sitting at a picnic table where Sydney and Nicholas were playing chess. And there were children running around flying a kite with a man. When he turned around, she could see his smiling face. It was Jarod.  
  
He handed the string to a small boy. "Here son." And walked to Parker. "Hi Honey. How was your day?" With that he cupped her face with his hands and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Perfect. Everything is perfect now." She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave Jarod another kiss. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
And they lived happily ever after...................  
  
Thanks go to the author of the book "My Very First Wizard of Oz Storybook" adapted by Rochelle Larkin which I adapted and based my story on.  
  
Colleen 


End file.
